Untitled at the moment
by KaeChan98
Summary: Two new students join the Night Class, a Pureblood and a Noble, the two seem to know some of the Night Class students but it seems that ever since they entered, strange things are happening, what are they hiding?
1. Chapter 1

This is a Vampire Knight RP that my friend and I did made into a story, hope you like it, if you don't then oh well.

Name: Sora Light (my friend's character)

Age: 17 in vamp years

Race: Vampire

Vampire Pyramid/Class: Class A Pureblood

Personality: happy, calm, hyper, and bubbly

Past: She was very protected by her family, and in some cases she wasn't aloud outside. She's known Yuki and Kaname since she was young. She and Yuki enjoy pulling pranks on Kaname every once and awhile. She had drunk from a Pureblood when she was 10, because the Pureblood was threatening to kill her. When he was at the verge of dying, she had drunk his blood at that moment, resulting in his death. The next year is when she had gotten her first body guard, Kuro Senshi; the two have been close since then. For some unknown reason, she is unable to remember anything prior to the age of ten.

Looks: Sora has long brown hair that's usually down and reaches her mid-back, she has brown eyes that have a gentle look in them. (. sorry if the description isn't good, I'm trying to get better)

Name: Kuro Senshi (my character)

Age: 17 in vamp years

Race: Vampire

Vampire Pyramid/Class: Class B Noble

Personality: quiet, calm, keeps to self, reserved, but kind and helpful

Past: Kuro's parents were killed when she was younger, so she has lived on her own for quite some time. The person who killed her parents was a Pureblood vampire, Kotoro Kazuki, he is now after Kuro as well, and he had bit her when he had killed her parents so he can somehow communicate with her so she can hear him in her head calling her name. She hasn't told anyone about this, not even Sora, so she only knows that Kuro's parents were killed when she was younger. Later on, Kuro was offered a position to act as a bodyguard for the Pureblood Sora Light, which was when Sora and Kuro met and began to become friends. So far, she hasn't heard anything from Kotoro but she has a feeling that he will show up sooner or later.

Looks: Kuro has short snow white hair and red eyes (she's the girl with white hair from my profile picture)

Name: Violet Mizu (my friends other OC)

Age: 16 in vamp yrs

Race: half vampire half werewolf

Vampire Pyramid/Class: unknown

Personality: helpful, kind, reserved, wild at times, and sometimes easily angered

Past: You shall find out in the story

Looks: Violet has short shoulder length orange hair with brown eyes


	2. Chapter 2

There will be characters that are OOC I apologize for that since I tend to make them OOC in my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight only Sora, Kuro, Kotoro, and other OCs that will appear through out the story

In town

Sora had wanted to see her friend Yuki Cross, for some reason her and Kuro could walk in the daytime allowing Sora to come see Yuki during the daytime, Kuro having to come because she is Sora's bodyguard of course. Kuro kneeled on the branch of a tree while Sora was below awaiting her friend's arrival. As soon as Yuki came into Sora's view, she ran up to her and gave Yuki a very big hug. (Yuki's on errands for the Headmaster)

"Yuki, it's so good to see you again!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too Sora," she replied.

Kuro chuckled from her perch in the tree, it had gone unnoticed since it was low sounding and only Sora would be able to hear her.

"Are you on errands for the Headmaster again?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, would you like to come along, Zero didn't want to come and I wanted some company," Yuki offered.

'Zero Kiryu…It's a good thing he didn't come or else Sora's secret would have been discovered and so would my cover,' thought Kuro.

Sora hesitated but with when she glanced at Kuro and got a nod in reply she turned to Yuki and gave a nod in reply.

"Sure, I'll come with you,"

Smiling, Yuki took Sora by the hand and lead her to the places that she had to go to get the things that the Headmaster needed while Kuro stayed a distance following them making sure that the two were safe, she had been asked by Sora to keep a watch on Yuki as well when they were together.

When they finished, Yuki dragged Sora to a desert shop to get parfait, Kuro, not liking sweets very much stayed outside to keep an eye on the two instead of going in. After they ate, noticing it was getting dark, Sora offered to take Yuki back to the academy. After saying goodbye to Yuki, she turned around and looked around for Kuro.

"Where are you Kuro?" she called.

Kuro suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere and walked in front of Sora.

"So this is the academy that you will be attending as well?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do since I'm going to have to be in the Night Class…What do you think Yuki will react if she finds out?" Sora asked her friend while the two began walking towards their homes.

"I'm not sure….There is a possibility that she will understand seeing as though nothing dangerous has happened when you two are out," Kuro replied

"Yes but that's because I'm a Pureblood and you're here as well, so what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore and you won't be there to help me,"

"Actually, as your bodyguard, I am going to attend the Cross Academy as well," Kuro stated.

"I wish you had told me that sooner…" Sora whined.

"Why?"

"Because…I'm going to have a new bodyguard starting tomorrow…"

"And you choose now to tell me about it?!" Kuro yelled she then bowed in apology. "Sorry, I shouldn't react that way…In any case it's alright, your safety is one of my top priorities weather I am your bodyguard or not. You should be getting home Sora, you're more active during the day and we have to get going tomorrow morning,"

"Right…Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course,"

Knowing she wouldn't win in a conversation like this, the two walked the rest of the way to Sora's house, bidding farewell to her friend, Kuro went to her home as well.

The Next Day: Kuro's Home

Kuro woke up to the sun shining in her eyes causing her to wince at the sudden contact of the sun hitting her eyes. Sighing, she got up and went over to her closet; neither Sora nor Kuro had been informed what class they were going to be attending, they had not known that Cross Academy was for both humans and vampires when they had applied for the school. Randomly picking out something to wear, Kuro put on black pants, a white button up shirt with a black vest with a red scarf that goes around her neck loosely, and a black trench coat and pulled the hood up. The two had planned to meet up in town and walk to Cross Academy together. Sighing once more, she stepped out of her house and locked the door after her.

"I hate having to come out during the day," she complained before continuing in the direction of the meeting place.

Town: Meeting Place

Kuro stood waiting for Sora's arrival; soon, she sighted her friend wearing boots that reached her a little below her knees, a pink tank top with a white jacket over it and a black mini skirt, as well as wearing her black scarf. Sora ran over to Kuro and hugged her while laughing.

"You're late," Kuro stated.

"What, I was having trouble on deciding what to wear," she pouted making the other vampire sweatdrop.

"Anyway, it's a good thing that it's not too sunny huh?" Kuro commented.

"Yeah, its weird how we're able to walk in the daytime without a parasol isn't it?"

"Yeah,"  
"Sora Light, you'll be late if you don't hurry!" called a voice.

Kuro tilted her head to the side as a force of habit from when she was younger and Sora chuckled at the action. "That was my new bodyguard; his name is Haru Amanda," (I realize that's close to Ken's last name from Persona3 XD)

"He's right, we have to get going or else we'll be late more then we might be,"

"Right,"

The two started walking over to Cross Academy, when they arrived though, the gates were closed and there was no one there to let them in.

"Huh? How are we supposed to get in? There's no one here to let us in." said Sora.

"I'm not sure," Kuro replied.

They turned to a sudden movement near the gates; they turned towards the sound to see Yuki coming in their direction.

"Sora?!" exclaimed Yuki as she opened the gates.

"Yuki!" she yelled going up to Yuki giving her a big hug as she did the day before.

"I see that you too are a victim of Sora's hugs," stated Kuro chuckling acting as if she had never seen Yuki before.

"What? I do this to all my friends, see," Sora said taking the opportunity to hug Kuro again.

Yuki stared at Kuro, noticing that she had never removed her hood, noticing her looking at her, Kuro decided to introduce herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki, I'm Kuro Senshi, Sora has told me a lot about you," said Kuro.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Cross,"

"Yuki, can you take us to the Headmaster?" asked Sora.

"Yes, that's why I'm here,"

Smiling, Sora followed behind Yuki and Kuro followed behind her in the direction of the Headmaster's.

"Yuki, Sora and I were never told about our class arrangements," commented Kuro.

"Oh, that's going to be told about that when we get to the Headmaster's," Yuki replied.

When they entered the Headmaster's office, a man with blonde hair was waiting at his desk, as soon as he saw Yuki, he went over to her and tried to get her in a hug, but Yuki side stepped causing him to hit the wall. Sora giggled while Kuro smirked under her hood. The Headmaster then turned to the two looking at them seriously.

"I want to ask you two girls something," he said.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in vampires?"

The two seemed to freeze, they had seen this coming but they didn't expect to be asked so suddenly, they stayed quiet thinking of what they would say.

"Of course they don't. Vampires don't exist right Sora, Kuro?" stated Yuki cutting through the silence.

"Right," said Kuro uncomfortably.

The Headmaster seemed to have a knowing gaze on Sora, it was no doubt that he had heard her last name somewhere before, and then a curious and suspicious gaze fell on Kuro because she had not removed her hood once from the moment she arrived.

"Kuro, can you please remove your hood," Headmaster Cross stated more then asked.

Kuro nodded and went to remove her hood, just as she was about to, Sora said suddenly.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Headmaster Cross.

"We are…," she said trailing off.

"You two are what?" pressed Headmaster Cross.

"Vampires," Kuro finished removing her hood.

The two gasped in shock because when Kuro removed her hood, it showed her red eyes, but not the same red as when a vampire has gone berserk, Yuki was more shocked that she hadn't noticed that Sora was a vampire.

"I'm sorry I never told you Yuki I-," Sora started  
"It's my fault, I convinced her not to tell you since we can walk in the daytime," Kuro interrupted.

'Kuro,' Sora thought

"It's alright," Yuki said smiling and then thought 'I just wish I had figured it out though,'

"In any case, you two are going to be in the Night Class," Headmaster Cross stated handing Sora and Kuro their uniforms, "Go ahead and go put these on and then come back here,"

"Can you give Kuro the bottom of the boy's uniform? She not a big fan of short skirts," said Sora seeing Kuro stared at the uniform in annoyance.

"Fine, but if Kaname wants her to change into the appropriate uniform, then she will have to," stated Headmaster Cross and asked Yuki to go get the bottom of the boy's uniform for Kuro.

'Oh, there's no need to worry about that little detail,' thought Sora

"Kuro, you are an aristocrat, correct?" asked Headmaster.

"I am," Kuro replied.

"Then you must be a class A then," he concluded getting a nod from Sora in reply.

Yuki then entered the room with the bottom of the boy's Night Class uniform for Kuro and handed it to her.

"We're going to change now," Sora and Kuro said walking out.

With Sora and Kuro

When the two entered the bathroom to change, Sora turned to Kuro, "Why did you say that you were the reason I didn't tell Yuki the truth?"

"I know that you cherish your friendship with her and that's what counts, it's alright if she is mad at me, I do not want her to be mad at you," was her simple reply.

"Kuro, thanks,"

"Mhm, now let's get changed before anyone else comes in here,"

Then they went back into the Headmaster's office to see that there was another person in there, he was from the Night Class since his uniform was white, and he had blonde hair and green eyes and a welcoming smile as well.

"Hello, I am Takuma Ichijo, I'm the Vice President of the Moon Dorm," he introduced bowing to Sora and shaking Kuro's hand.

"I'm Sora Light,"

"Kuro Senshi,"

"I'll go ahead and take you to the Moon Dorm; your things are already there,"

Cross Academy: Moon Dormitory (I forgot to mention that Kuro has met Kaname before, when Sora saw him when she was her bodyguard)

As soon as Ichijo opened the doors to the Moon Dorm, Sora and Kuro saw all of the Night Class standing inside waiting for their arrival. Sora and Kuro smiled as they saw their friend Kaname Kuran.

"It's good to see you again Kaname," Sora stated walking over to him with Kuro behind her.

"You as well Sora, Kuro," he then took notice to Kuro's uniform and looked at Sora.

"I asked and the Headmaster said she could as long as it was fine with you," she replied as if reading his mind. "Can someone show us our room?"

"Of course, Aido will show you to your room,"

A vampire with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward and led Sora and Kuro to their room, when they go into their room, Sora turned to Aido. "Would you mind getting us when classes are about to start, we should rest while we can before classes begin."

"Sure," he said as he left.

Kuro and Sora plopped down on the beds and Sora looked towards Kuro.

"Might as well rest huh?" asked Sora grinning

"Yeah," was Kuro's sleepy reply.

And with that decided, the two drifted into sleep and would later be awoken in time for classes.

*~To be continued~*(I couldn't figure any other way to finish the chapter)


End file.
